


Wildlings In The Bed

by Kristilove



Series: Meet the Giantsbanes [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Love, Married Couple, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: Tormund finds a way to spend alone time with Brienne.





	Wildlings In The Bed

 

 

Tormund, smiling from ear to ear, leaned against the door of the foggy bathroom staring at Brienne as she read her book in bed. Drawing her attention, he cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her book.

Seeing that he needed to take a more direct approach, he sauntered over to the bed, removed his t-shirt and slid under the covers. Even though they’d been married for years, Brienne was still shy about initiation. However, once in the act, she changed her tune and became an experienced counterpart. _Oh_ … the things she did to him.

He turned on his side and propped his head in his hand, ogling her. He poked her forearm continuously until she focused on him. “Yes, my love?” she asked innocently.

“Are we fucking tonight?” he questioned, licking his lips.

She laughed and shifted her eyes back to her book. “Is that what you want?” she responded coyly.

Tormund thought to bring up the subject since Brienne seemed to have forgotten. This was the first time in two weeks they’d had their bed to themselves.

Tormund moved closer, tossed the book over his shoulder and pulled her face down to his. He pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She complied with a moan that sent tingles to his cock and slid down under the covers with him.

They were kissing and giggling when they heard the door handle click. They stopped and eyed the door as it squeaked open, seeing a head of red curls poking through and then an entire face.

“Are you making a baby?” TJ asked.

“What?” Brienne responded shoving Tormund off her. She fixed her very thin, silk nightgown and summoned Tormund to grab the matching robe.

TJ opened the door wider and revealed his siblings Nick and Aly. Tormund rolled his eyes, grabbed his t-shirt and slipped back into bed.

“Grandpa told me that kissing leads to other things and then babies.”

Brienne gave a relieved sigh and Tormund sensed Brienne thought worse of what he actually knew. “No TJ. We were just hugging and laughing. It’s what moms and dads do when they’re alone and love each other.” Tormund winked at her response.

“Good because there’s not enough room in the bed for any more people.” TJ added nonchalantly.

Tormund was taken back by that statement. “That’s why you all have your own beds.” Tormund spat, raking his hands roughly through his hair.

TJ, now eight, was a little red-headed spitfire and they’d been bickering with each other since TJ could talk. Although many said TJ was starting to resemble Tormund, he could only see his mother in him. She was also very direct and could be manipulative. There could never be peace unless she got the last word or her way. TJ had her eyes and temperament and although he would never know her, she left her DNA markers all over him.

TJ disregarded him and spoke directly to Brienne. “We want to sleep in here tonight. We miss you.”

It was a long two weeks of cohabitating. TJ caught the flu from school and proceeded to pass it to his siblings. Brienne was able to handle the kids throughout the night, but Tormund ended up sick two days later. With everyone needing her to wait on them hand and foot, she decided to put all the Wildlings in one bed so that she wouldn’t go insane from lack of sleep. She wasn’t surprised that Tormund was the biggest baby of them all and required extra attention.

“Little ones. You need to sleep in your own bed tonight. You’re not sick anymore.”

“But mom.” TJ whined, drawing out her name. “Our beds are not as comfortable as yours.”

Tormund made a face at him. “We all have the same mattresses. Try again.”

“My bed is too small.” TJ pointed out.

Tormund laughed. “That twin size bed should last you at least five more years. You’re not growing at an incredible rate. Actually, you’re on the short end of the ladder. Nick will outgrow his bed before you.”

TJ growled and glared at Tormund but quickly turned to puppy eyes when he addressed his mother again. “Mom, please. I love you.” His voice was sweet and innocent, his eyes warm and loving.

Brienne sighed deeply but Tormund interjected before she could give in. “You’ve all got to go.”

Nick, now five, tall, blond and never one for many words, shrugged his shoulders and looked at TJ who turned to Aly. She was four now, her blond hair now past her shoulders with a fiery personality that mirrored her father. She folded her arms and tapped her foot on the plush rug as she shared a stare down with her father. He raised his eyebrow and she did the same. When she squinted her eyes and tightened her little face, Tormund’s eyes widened…

 

Tormund huffed and puffed as he sat up on the headboard with his arms folded. The children made themselves comfortable between him and Brienne, between him and his hopes of getting laid.

TJ snuggled close to Brienne and gloated at his father. He was a true momma’s boy and Tormund called Brienne an enabler. Aly tugged on her father’s shirt and he slid down into the bed beside her. She kissed his cheek and huddled in his big arms. It was so hard for him to say no or be mad at his little girl. Brienne teased that she had him wrapped around her finger, but he denied it. She reminded him that he was weak and folded every time Aly batted her beautiful blue eyes at him. He reminded Brienne that she was responsible for those convincing beautiful sapphires.

Nick glanced left and right at his brother and sister, both content in his parents’ arms. He shrugged his shoulders and cradled his favorite fluffy stuffed animal. It was a bear given to him by his father for his birthday that they named _Sheila_.

“Let’s watch a movie.” TJ suggested, giving his father a smug look.

Tormund narrowed his eyes at TJ. “You said you wanted to sleep. Now sleep.” He turned out his bedside lamp, leaving Brienne’s as the only light on in the room.

The two started bickering and Brienne moderated by approving the movie and then demanding everyone go to sleep right after. Tormund threw his head back in annoyance. She was just as bad with TJ as he was with Aly. No was not an option with TJ and he milked it dry.

“Dad, we would like some hot chocolate please.” TJ implored.

Aly and Nick sat up excited at hearing that request. “What? It’s too late for all of that and it takes too long to make.” Tormund protested.

“You know dad. Mom never complains when we ask her for anything.” TJ reprimanded.

Tormund felt the urge to fling TJ out the room. If he had any nerves left, TJ was on his last one. Brienne pleaded with Tormund to comply and he did, once again succumbing to her loving blue eyes. He got up from the bed and purposely planted a sweet kiss on her lips in front of TJ who made a sound like he was disgusted. Tormund headed to the door.

“Make sure you put mine in the mug mom gave me for Christmas.” He smiled back at Brienne. “I love that mug.” She kissed him on the top of the head as he smiled devilishly at his father.

Tormund groaned, clenched his jaw and shut the door.

 

When he came back, the movie was already on and the children were seated against the headboard waiting in anticipation. He handed two sippy cups to Nick and Aly who immediately smiled and said _thank you_. He handed the covered Christmas mug to TJ and gave tea to his unexpecting wife. She thanked him with another grateful kiss.

“Thanks dad.” TJ said sarcastically, giving Tormund a smug look as he climbed into the bed on the other side.

He winked devilishly at TJ and laid back. _I’ll be getting the last laugh momentarily you sneaky little Wildling._

 

Tormund enjoyed watching each of them drop like flies. Aly was the first, only shortly into the movie. One minute she was rubbing her eyes, the next they were shut close, her mouth slightly open. Nick was next, but he didn’t try to fight it. He turned on his side away from the tv and snuggled with Sheila. Tormund brushed his short blonde hair away from his eyes and a minute later, nothing was heard from him but a faint snore.

TJ looked back and saw that his siblings were already gone. His eyes kept closing and he fought to keep them open as Tormund stared right at him. After fighting for a good five minutes, his eyelids won, and he finally conceded, letting the sleep take him. Tormund’s smile was big and wide.

After the children were passed out, limp to touch, Tormund hopped out of the bed. He stripped down to his birthday suit and Brienne gasped, looking back to make sure the kids were completely asleep. He chuckled and collected the cups. “No need to worry about them. I’m dropping these off in the kitchen and I’ll be waiting for you to come find me.”

 

Brienne searched all the guests room on the main and second floor, looking for her sexy redhead. There was only one room left to check and it was her least favorite. She climbed the stairs to the one room left unrenovated in the house, the stone tower. It was Tormund’s favorite room in the house because it was empty, quiet and cold at night. There was only one large window and a fireplace, along with the original stone walls. When he missed the cold of the north, he brought feather bed blankets, pillows and custom furs he found online into the room. He sprawled out, taking in the salt air from the ocean and the cool breeze cascading from the window. He loved how it felt on his overly warm skin. It was his place to unwind, a place a quietness from the children, the bustle of everyday life.

Tormund heard the squeaks of the stairs as Brienne approached, his heart pounding in excitement. She entered the dark room with the door halfway open, shivering in her thin silk robe and nightie. It was cold and dark, the only light coming from the lit fireplace. He watched her look at the abundance of furs on the ground, scanning the room for him.

“Tormund?” she said looking around.

She shrieked as the door suddenly shut behind her and an arm grabbed her around the waist. He leaned against the door pulling her back to his chest. Squeezing her waist, he peppered her neck with soft, tender kisses.

“You scared me.” She giggled leaning her head back on his shoulder giving him even more access. “We’re too far from the kids. What if they wake up?”

Tormund removed the robe from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. “They’ll be asleep for a while. I made sure of that.” His hands slid up the bottom of her short nightgown, tugging at her tiny cotton panties. Turning and pinning her to the door, he engaged her lips in a hot kiss as he tore the fabric off her. He brought them to his nose. “Mmm…you smell delicious. I need a taste.”

He dropped to his knees and brought one of her legs over his shoulder. He made sure to rub his beard all over her inner thighs, taking a whiff of her wonderful scent. She held the top of his head to steady herself on one leg. When he finally tasted her, he was merciless as he fucked her pussy with his tongue. She squirmed above him, letting him know he was tormenting her perfectly with his expert tongue. He tightened his grip on her waist to steady her. She dug her nails in the door trim as his tongue lunged deeper into her. The ache was driving her wild, her breathing shallowed. She was trying hard not to scream out. When she tried to get away, he pinned her pussy to his lips, licking and sucking harder. She begged him for mercy as her legs quivered but he didn’t comply. Her throaty moans turned to whimpers that echoed through the empty tower, making him proud.

She gripped a handful of his hair and tugged… _hard_. “I’m close.” She panted, her leg now trembling uncontrollably.

He gave a throaty chuckle, tickling her pussy, releasing her leg from his shoulder. He could see the displeasure in her eyes as the ember of the fire lit up her face. He licked his top lip, still tasting her there. “Not like that tonight love. I want to feel you shudder around me.” He guided her from the back of the door to the stone wall beside the fireplace, pressing his naked body against her. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he poked his erection between her moist legs. She slid up the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her legs around his waist. His kissed her deeply as he entered her dripping pussy.

He grunted against her mouth, resting in her for a moment to steady himself. She always felt good but after not having her for two weeks, she felt even better. _Moist… warm… tight_. That was all that crossed his mind as he had trouble composing himself. He licked her collarbone, tasting the beads of cold sweat there as he started to pump inside her.

The friction of her back on the cold wall was nothing compared to the warmth of his hairy chest against her tight nipples as he thrusted hard inside her. She buried her hands in his hair as their drawn-out moans filled the room, her pussy tightening around him. She quickly found her release with a sexy moan, head knocking against the wall.

“That was quick love.” he teased, kissing her sweetly on the jawline before indulging her lips. She held him tight, keeping her legs locked around him as he carried her to the furs.

She tried to suppress her giggle as he planted kisses all over her chest and neck, his facial hair tickling her immensely. “My legs. I can’t feel my legs. You don’t play fair husband.” She joked as he lifted his body weight off her.

She gave a disgruntled moan as he gently pulled out of her, propping himself on all fours over her limp body. His cock was hard, throbbing, leaking and ready for more fun. The fur was soft on his palms and knees and Brienne sighed underneath him stretching her legs out. Tormund smiled at her and cocked his eyebrow watching the rapid rise of her chest and the heaviness of her breathing. He rubbed his face on her stomach still covered by her silk nightgown. His hands clamped on the neckline.

“Don’t you dare!” She warned as he grabbed the garment, ready to rip it off.

“You’re supposed to be naked on these furs, naked whenever we’re alone together.” He smirked as she raised her hips and pulled it over her head. She tossed it, smacking him right in the face with it.

To get her back, he kissed the soft skin under her belly button making her whine. She wasn’t ready for another onslaught yet, but his aching cock was pointing right at her, still glistening with her moisture. He licked her next, making wet swirls from her belly button to her breastbone. He rested his lower body between her legs and propped himself on his forearms. Her eyes met his as he licked a trail to her nipple, pulling it in his mouth to suckle as he cupped the other with his large hand. She whimpered and grabbed his head, arching her back to give him more access to her eager breast. He teased her, going from one to the other, sliding his hand back down her body, his fingers dipping into her wet pussy. She squealed in delight, hips moving to his touch as he stroked and sucked on her until she shattered beneath him again.

With his cock now raging, he gave her no time recover. He hovered his body over hers and she surprised him by grabbing him tightly and rolling on top of him. She licked and sucked on his bottom lip, biting it as he gave an approving moan. She continued nibbling him along the jawline until her lips reached his ear. “I’m gonna make you come hard.”

He whispered in her ear seductively. “Challenge accepted. Try to finish me off then.”

She pulled him to a seated position, as he licked her bottom lip, pulling her warm but cool skin close to his chest. Their tongues dueled for a bit before he lifted her up and positioned her right over his eager cock. He broke the kiss with a deep sigh as he entered her, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and cupped the back of his head. _The way she felt. The way she held him_. He wouldn’t last long.

She slid up and down his swollen cock slowly as he held her by the waist. He savored every stroke, giving her sweet, but naughty compliments. _“Yes...yes...keep fucking me, just like that.” “I love how tight your pussy feels around me.” “I wanna stay inside you all day.” “You’re the best I ever had.” “You’re so fucking sexy.” “I fucking love you wife.”_ This was just the beginning to his quick end. His favorite indulgence was yet to come. When it did, his breath on her shoulder was a soundless moan. She started to roll her hips and he rocked her to his rhythm.

“Fuck! Yes Brienne!” He bellowed. “Don’t stop!” He moved his hands down to her waist to try to gain leverage.

They jostled for control, as they always did, but he never won. He made sure to push her down deep with every thrust, filling every inch she could take. In unison, she cried as he grunted, fingers digging in her skin.

The motion of her hips, the tightness of her pussy and his cockhead hitting her womb sent him into a pleasurable frenzy. It only took a minute before he tightened and shot his seed in her like a cork released from a champagne bottle. It felt like a never-ending flow leaving his body. Her lustful eyes and sexy smile showed that she took pleasure in hearing his high-pitched moans of release.

She pushed him down on his back, kissed him sweetly on the forehead and rolled off him. They smiled, looking at each other in satisfaction as their heavy breathing subsided.

“Why do you always do that? Take my legs from me.”

He chuckled. “You undo me with your beautiful eyes and sweet, tight pussy every time. I need to take your legs for leverage.”

She moved into his strong, muscular arms, resting her head on his chest, rubbing the side of his stomach as he caressed her smooth back. They laid like that quietly for a while, the only noise coming from the crackle of the fire. She yawned, and he pulled her even closer. “I don’t know why I’m so tired.”

He grinned. “You shouldn’t have drunk TJ’s hot chocolate.”

She picked her head up off his chest and squinted her eyes. “What did you do Tormund?”

“Let’s just say we can have an uninterrupted night of sleep due to daddy’s magic potion.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Tormund. What did you give them?”

“Melatonin.” He replied waiting for the backlash.

She slapped him on the shoulder several times and it turned into a heated playfight. Once they were both out of breath and panting, he brought her close to him again, her face on his chest and her long leg across his waist. Her body was warm, and he felt satisfied as he pulled the soft furs over them. He stared towards the ceiling and started to talk to her about how happy he was to be spending more time at home, how he needed to discipline TJ a little more and how the kids probably needed to play sports. When her body became limp and heavy, he looked down and noticed she was fast asleep. He grinned, looking into the scarce lighting of the fireplace for a bit before sleep overtook him…

 

The morning sun shone through the large window directly into his face. He muttered incoherent curse words as he sheltered his eyes with his hands. Brienne held him tightly, her chest matted to his back. He enjoyed the warmth of her body next to his and hated the fact that he was going to break it up because he was now full of energy. Good sex, a strong release and a few hours of sleep with his blue-eyed goddess did it for him every time.

He sat up, stretching his arm to the air, furs dropping to his waist. Brienne whined behind him, trying to hide from the light by using his body as a shield. His eyes lingered over her naked upper body, her nipples hardening from the cool morning air. “What did you think of last night?” he asked bright eyed and bushy tailed.

“The fucking?” she mumbled. He knew she was probably still tired and sore and needed a few more hours of sleep to recover from last night.

“No. Not the fucking. I know I was as good as advertised from all the moaning you did last night.” He poked out his chest with complete confidence and she shoved him as he snickered. “I’m talking about the furs, being up here with me. I know you really don’t like it up here.”

She turned on her back, pulling the furs over her breasts. “The furs and featherbed are really comfortable.” She smiled lovingly at him. “I can get onboard with this from time to time. Anything to make you happy my love.” Her eyes were still halfway closed but he could see the truth in them.

“Yeah?” he asked surprised and happy. “So it’s a go when we need to have privacy from now on?”

“Yes, love.” She replied closing her eyes completely and resting her head back.

“Go ahead and get some more rest. I’ll go check on the wildings in the bed.” He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. “I love you Brienne.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” She replied before dozing back into a sleeping bliss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Faradaze for advising on parts of the story!


End file.
